Unseen Attraction
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: A one shot of what happens when the student falls for her teacher and the teacher has fallen for his student. Mature Audiences please


Unseen Attraction

Kagome sat underneath a tree watching as he best friend and mate fought. Why were they fighting you might wonder? Well she'd wonder the same thing if she hadn't been the very cause.

* * *

Three years ago they had began to train her for the battle against Naraku. Totosai had forged her, her own sword that she could channel miko energy into, which was a great use, but she had no expertise in sword fighting and couldn't learn from InuYasha because he refused believing he could protect her and that the skill was useless for her. Sango was helping Miroku recover from the poisonous gas and bugs he had digested so there was nobody she could turn to but him.

Him being the lord of the west Sesshomaru. At first he refused but after her pleading and then agreeing to train Rin in the art of Archery so she could not only be able to use a sword but a bow and arrow. Thus Sesshomaru began traveling to an area near InuYasha's Forest to train me. In the time that we trained we began to build a sort of friendship. After 3 years he had not only taught me to be just as great a swordsmen but also had somehow captured my heart as well. It was a few months after I had turned 21 that I came back from the future to find Sesshomaru under a tree in front of the well.

"What are you doing here sessh?"

"Is it wrong for this Sesshomaru to want to see you miko?"

"We have been through this, either find another name to address me by or use my name not my station." She'd huffed in annoyance.

"Vixen you did not answer my question." he said and in a blink of an eye she had been pinned up against a tree a with both arms held together with one of his hands. "Now ill repeat my question one more time. Is it wrong for this Sesshomaru to want to see you?" Just as he finished speaking she shook her head and with ought giving her a chance to speak he had sealed his lips over hers in a searing passionate kiss.

Somehow in only moments they were transported to a room that she recognized as his bed chambers.

Now laying on his Futon she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and asked him the one question that had been burning within her for the past two years of training. "Sesshomaru what do you think of me? Am I just to be one more of your mistresses that you have, a trophy to say you have bed a miko, a demons very mortal enemy. So please before you do anything more just te-"

What ever she had more to say was never to be known as his lips descended upon her own and he kissed her with so much passion when they parted she could only pant and watch as he too did the same.

"You will never be one of this Sesshomaru's mistresses nor a trophy. Its completely unacceptable, impossible for that matter, I would never think of it when-"

"Ok I get it im not even worthy of being-"

"You are to be this Sesshomaru's mate, if you will have him."

"Wait what? You want to be your mate but I thought you wanted a beautiful demoness, I'm only human."

"It matters not. Will you be my mate?"

She never gave him a verbal answer as her actions told him everything he needed to know. Smirking against the lips attached to his own he growled for her submission as he tore off her top and lay her back down onto his bed. In only moments his hand trailed up until it disappeared underneath her skirt. Her breath hitch as she tossed her head and let out a strangled moan. Smirking he lightly nipped her soft flesh before using one of his index fingers to snap one of the straps of her braw, reveling one soft mound to his golden eyes. enjoying the sight of one mound he quickly snapped the other and buried his face in between the two fleshy mounds. Looking back up at the heated blush that painted her face he pushed down the rest of the contraption that had once contained her breast from his heated gaze.

Growling in approval as she unconsciously tugged him closer and moaned while clutching the lapel of his haori. Raking his teeth across one of her pert nipples , he sucked the little bud into his mouth, while his hand that had disappeared under skirt toyed with her soft folds, but still not penetrating her.

Dragging one digit across her slit, causing her sweet liquids to start pooling and make her rock her hips forward, and gasp at the effect his fingers where having on her body. Sesshomaru smirked knowing full well how his little bitch was feeling and his chest was filled with pride as the silky aroma of her full on arousal hit him, and his already painfully swollen member tightened even further, straining against the its restrictions in his hakama. Rubbing his clothes length against her inner thigh, sending vibration through not only his member but up and down her spin and the nipple in his mouth.

His fingers ghosted across her swelling nether lips and more liquid pooled along his fingers. Releasing her nipple with an audible pop he claimed her lips with a demand for her submission while using his tongue to tease her senses. At the very moment his tongue dove into her moist cavern one single digit plunged into her folds. Deliberately starting a slow rhythm with his finger pushing in and then coming out completely only to trace her outer lips and plunge back deep within her depths. It was in that single plunge he realized something he had not known about his little bitch.

"You are untouched."

"huh? Oh uh yea im still a virgin." she struggled to say as she ground her hips into his hand for the friction she so desperately wanted, while blushing so deeply she seemed to have turned as red as InuYasha's robes of the fire rat.

Smirking with the most devilishly handsome smile he began to devour her lips again and added another finger to the one that had reentered her. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips in an unknowingly wantonly way. While he dominated her body in ways she had no words for he added a third finger along with the first two. He knew he was quiet large even for the females he had bed before who were use to demons mating but for her a virgin human he knew it would be very painful if she was not thoroughly prepared for his length and girth.

Her inner walls began quaking around his thick fingers as he pumped into her, he broke the kiss to look at her. He took in the aroused flush tinged of her skin and the way she had her eyes shut tightly, using his free hand he took a hold of her chin.

"Kagome look at me."

Opening her eyes obediently she looked at him with his eyes full of passion and lust making his normally golden orbs take on a reddish tinge with the gold. Seeing the look in her eye he increased the speed of his fingers while using his thumb to play with her clitoris. With the pressure on her clitoris it sent her shivering over the edge of sanity and had her body in convulsions around his fingers.

When her first climax had finished he removed his fingers from her core and licked her essence from his three digits in a showy slow manner. Smirking at the satisfied look on her face as her eyes went from lustful to a passionate hazel brown.

" Oh don't think that's the end, there's much more to come little vixen." Sesshomaru said just has he began to push down his hakama and fondushi down to his feet and then completely off.

He smirked at the half lidded expression that was on her face, he grabbed on of her legs and hooked it around his hip. Then positioned his erection at her core.

"Kagome this is going to hurt, but bear with me, the pain shall go away." With that he began to push his way into her tight core, stopping midway to give her a chance before he ripped through her maidenhood, he pushed all the way through and winced at the sound of her scream to his sensitive ears.

Forcing himself to stay still while giving her as much time as he could to adjust to his large size, he planted hisses along her upper body and then to her lips to try and distract her from the pain when she moved against him.

"Are you ready?"

At her visible nod he began to slowly withdraw from her depths and push back in. Soon with his steady pace and the loosening and relaxing of her muscles he started a faster pace that had her moaning and him groaning with the effort of not going to his full speed.

"Harder, Faster" she said as she began to push into him to help meet him on thrust for thrust. Smirking he did just as his little bitch asked and picked up the pace even more. Soon his mouth went to working on her breast which sent even more tingles spiraling through her body towards her next climax. Realizing how close she was he used his thumb to work her clit between his thumb and fingers to bring her to a earth shattering orgasm that had her walls gripping him so tightly he only got in two three more thrust before he too came. Feeling his canines withdraw, he let instinct and his beast take over as they bit into her shoulder, forever marking her as the his mate and the lady of the western lands.

* * *

Yea that's how she had got here now. After she had woken up they had eaten and gone back to tell InuYasha who was at best livid. He couldn't believe that she had mated his brother and had challenge him. She was getting sick of it and so making her decision she stood up and walked toward the two demons she cared for, one her new brother and the other the love of her life and mate.

And in only seconds she had not only stopped the fight but got her brother in law to calm down and get to explain everything or at least almost everything to him that he needed to know. And after that everyone was happy trying to rebuild there lives after the fight between the brothers had somehow ended the life of Naraku, who had been in the cross fire of both Sesshomaru and InuYasha's attacks and perished.

"So it seemed all that training went to wait huh sessh" Kagome said as she sat between his legs a few days after.

"Hn no this Sesshomaru thinks something did come of use of the training."

"What's that?" she asked as she looked up at him with a confused look ob her face.

"Our family" he said kissed her lips and put his hands on her stomach.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
